Kirby vs Sonic
Description First battle of the BlackDragon4's tournament. Some of the most famous video game icons to ever be in a game. Interlude A nice day in mobius, Sonic was running through green hill zone when he suddenly stopped. Large chunks of the land and been taken out, smashed through or broken. Pieces of robot metal were everywhere. Sonic: What happened here? Sonic continues his search until her sees a small pink puffball lying in the middle of the field taking a nap. Sonic: That must be the cause for this destruction. Sonic spin dashes at Kirby and knocks him into the air, sending Kirby into the air several feet. Kirby wakes up to find himself in the air and sees Sonic turning to hit him again, Kirby summons a warp star to fly down and meet his opponent. Here we GOOOOO! Sonic jumps and tries to kick Kirby off the warp star but Kirby dodges the blast. Kirby turns around and chases sonic across green hill Sonic then quickly turns and kicks the warp star off of Kirby. Kirby falls to the ground face first. Sonic leaps to spin dash his opponent but Kirby inhales a rock, turns around and fires a star at him. The star hits sonic and he is knocked a few feet back. Sonic: OK. You're pretty tough, but nothing I can't handle. Sonic notices something in the woods and in the blink of and eye, runs over and gains the power of the red whisp. Sonic flies toward Kirby but Kirby inhales a Water enemy and turns into water Kirby. Water Kirby sends tidal waves of water at flame sonic, the two are at a stand still until the whips energy runs out and Sonic is blasted into a nearby wall. Kirby ejects the water ability and eats and enemy and becomes hammer Kirby. Sonic shakes off the attack and turns into Super Sonic. Super sonic and hammer Kirby connect, sending shock waves through Green Hill Zone. Super Sonic throw Kirby into a wall and Kirby hits him with the hammer. Kirby throws the hammer but Sonic just knocks it aside. Kirby inhales a Knuckle Joe and becomes fighter Kirby. Fighter Kirby sends a wave of energy at Sonic who dodges it. Kirby summons a new warp star and the two fly at massively fast speeds with kicks, punches and counters. Eventually Sonic throws Kirby into a wall and Kirby loses the fighter ability. Sonic: Lets End this! Kirby sees a Bomber and inhales it and becomes crash Kirby, Crash Kirby releases a huge wave of energy that blows sonic into a cliff and out of super sonic. Kirby is tired and is about to go to sleep when a dark wave of energy suddenly appears. Sonic grabed the Nega Wisp and turned into a black hole. Kirby was scared, he inhaled a knight and became sword Kirby before summoning another warp star and flying away. Sonic chases after him as enemies and land get enveloped. Eventually Kirby is stuck by a cliff face and turns to see a black hole cominc closer. Kirby grabs a tree as he is slowly getting sucked into the void. Suddenly, the winds dies down and the darkness fades. Sonic had run out of energy. Sonic: Oh no. Kirby pulls out his sword, pours energy into the blade, and fires. Kirby: Hiya! The Ultra Sword attacks and instantly cuts sonic in two. Kirby stares at all the destruction, finds a Maximum Tomato, eats it and goes to sleep. K.O. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:TheBlackDragon4